1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to projectile trajectory correction in general, and in particular to an apparatus for correcting trajectories of projectiles launched from firearms.
2. Description of Related Art
At long-range target shootings, small variations in bullet velocity can result in major differences in impact points. Long-range shooters try to mitigate any errors caused by velocity variations via the usage of very precise ammunition. However, those errors cannot be completely eliminated, and as the long-range shooters continue to attempt longer shots, errors stemmed from velocity variations become increasingly significant. Advanced optics, wind measurement systems, and computer-controlled firing systems make shot-to-shot velocity variations still more noticeable and important.
Consequently, it would be desirable to provide an apparatus for correcting velocity variations of projectiles launched from firearms.